Flicker
by Lunar-Sickness
Summary: A short and sweet Finn X FP fic. Happier than my other works. I'm not sure how to summarize this. Things happen, awkward things, and the two characters need to work it out somehow, I guess. I was tired when I wrote this. Just... rough it out, okay?


**A/N: I have no idea what to say. I'm tired and need to start writing again.**

**Short and sweet, happier than my other works, because I'm tired as heck.**

-0-

It took finding a rock to wake them from their stupor. Soft and, unbeknownst to them at the time, malleable and easy to melt. It was only an idle choice, but it would change them.

It started as usual. They were together, sitting at the bluff her home was built upon, burning constantly. Their relationship was awkward ever since they had reached the supposed 'tier 15', assisted by the Princess learning the Flame Shield. Had it been a mistake to go that far in a fit of 'fiery' passion that came from the victory against water elementals that had invaded the Fire Kingdom? Really, what had inspired them to do so in the first place?

Nonetheless, there was nothing that they could do. The deed was done, and they sat together, the Princess leaning on him heavily. They had done it again the day previous, still unsure of whether it was _right_ or not. Along with this, they were concerned about cross-species fertilization, but not of if it was possible, but if it _wasn't _possible. They were confused, but they still wanted children. That was a fact.

Now, it was only time to wait. Their knowledge of each other, their _intimate_ knowledge of each other as a whole, made things much more awkward. Perhaps it was the reason she wouldn't cast Flame Shield on him, just so that they would know they were together (being under a shield _did _dampen sensations). Even then, she was being too quiet. Not a word was passing between the usually love-stricken pair.

So they start with the rock.

A kiss from the both of them each day, just to reaffirm their commitment.

This continued for months, the rock slowly wearing down while the two of them rekindled what used to burn brightly. With each passing day, they changed into adults, into people that could take care of a child. The world was changing around them. A handsome earl took Bonnibel for himself. Marceline resigned herself to her fate of being Vampire Queen, leading campaigns in Ooo and the Nightosphere at the same time. Jake and Lady married, somehow having children of their own. The Ice King found his match. BMO finally ran out of batteries, buried in the remains of the tree house that was burnt down in the aftermath of a human resurgence.

Indeed, times were changing.

-0-

Before long, the frost sets itself upon Ooo for the tenth time since the two began their daily ritual; many of their friends slain during the Second Human Resurgence. They bore children twice, both killed during each Resurgence. They were getting old, time sweeping them along without mercy. Their rock was melted down, and they knew it would not last much longer.

They bore a third child. This too was a harbinger of a Resurgence, this time uncontrollable by Marceline's faltering legions. They advanced on Ooo like locusts upon a field, razing the land and claiming it as their own. Indeed, the bloodbath that ensued was one that would mark the return of man.

-0-

Their last day. The stone is but a fragment. They look upon the coming legion of humans with sad, wistful looks. They place the stone on the ground, letting it melt. They look at each other once more, share a slow, sorrowful kiss, and part ways, him to the battlements, and the Princess to the shelters. This was the last they would see each other, a parting into the arms of death, for one, and a slow descent into madness for the other.

It should be noted, however, that the warmth that lingered on their lips, even long after their deaths, was apparent and soothing. When placed in the morgue together, they were radiant, beautiful in death. Wreathed in the regal flames in which the Princess was drawn from. From their graves sprouted a sapling, which has now grown into a mighty tree inhabited by the adventurous youth.

-0-

Some say that, if you look well enough, you'll find an ancient toy. With batteries, it springs back to life, and spins tales of monsters, a man, a canine, and a woman wrought from the fire itself. BMO, it was called. Some even say that he cries in the night after telling tales of family long dead; family from 1000 years long past.

~Fin~

**A/N: SOOOOOO? How was it? Should I guzzle the NoS and coffee? Should I work on anything? Did this even make SENSE to any of you?**

**Anyways, here're a few things to clear up for the older readers.**

**Yes, they had sex. Duh.**

**Flame Princess and Finn are the people referenced in the story without names. Also somewhat obvious.**

**I think I drew inspiration for the ending from some sort of archaic media. It was Finn that survived and went insane, btw, might help some people think of where I got the idea, unless it was original, and I somehow think I got it from somewhere else. **

**That's it folks. R&R so I can get my feet out of my sleeping bag and onto my desk. **

**P.S. To those that say "HOLY CRAP MAN! This wasn't happy!", yes, it WAS happy. Had you seen my other works, there's no A. Rape, B. Character death, C. Me leading you to believe happiness is in their grasp before killing the characters, and D. Overdramatic first-person remarks about the death of a loved one. So YES, **_**this**_** is happy. **


End file.
